The invention pertains to a windshield wiper system.
To save weight, plastic parts are increasingly used in wiper systems, such as, for example plastics bearing bushings as described in German Pat. No. 2 9911 155.
German OS No. 3,045,504 describes making the wiper shaft and the crank from plastic material as a single piece.
However experiments show that, due to the unavoidable shrinkage in the injection-molding process of such parts, the tolerances usually obtainable with metal parts cannot always be achieved with plastics parts. In particular when bearing bushings are made of plastic the radial play can become so great that increased noise results.
It is a problem to provide a wiper system having plastic parts in which the aforementioned radial play is eliminated.